God of war
thumb God of War é um jogo de vídeo para o console Sony PlayStation 2 lançado em 22 de março de 2005. Como um jogo de ação-aventura fortemente influenciada pela mitologia grega, God of War foi desenvolvido pela divisão Sony Computer Entertainment Santa Monica. Foi muito bem recebido pelos críticos e fãs e foi o ganhador de muitos prêmios, incluindo "Jogo do Ano" honras da Academia de Artes Interativas e Ciências. IGN mesmo chamado God of War o melhor jogo de sempre PlayStation dois. O jogo está agora disponível em linha o PlayStation 2 de Greatest Hits. Graças em parte ao sucesso crítico e comercial do original, uma sequela intitulada God of War II foi lançado em Março 13, 2007. Em 2007, a IGN chamado God of War como o melhor jogo de PlayStation 2 de todos os tempos, em seus 25 PS2 Top lista de jogos. God of War concentra-se fortemente no combate e quebra-cabeças, muito parecido com a série Prince of Persia. Kratos, o personagem principal da série God of War, usa uma matriz de ambas as armas e poderes mágicos para lutar contra muitos tipos diferentes de inimigos, a maioria deles baseados em criaturas da mitologia grega. Para a maioria dos inimigos, Kratos também pode iniciar um minigame que envolve pressionar os botões precisos, giros analógicos, ou o botão mashing, para acabar com os inimigos com uma morte sangrenta especial. Espalhados por todo o jogo, e obtida de várias maneiras, são orbs experiência vermelho, que lhe permitem subir de nível de suas armas e poderes mágicos. Ele pode encontrar Olhos Gorgon e penas Phoenix, bem como, permitindo-lhe aumentar a sua saúde geral e magia respectivamente. Ao longo da história, Kratos obtém numerosas armas e poderes de vários Deuses do Olimpo, muitos pertencentes a mitos gregos clássicos, tais como magias como Gaze Medusa, ou armas como o Blade of Artemis. God of War é notável pela sua apresentação do filme-like. Enquanto a maioria dos jogos épicos sofrem de telas de imersão quebra-carga, God of War é o modo de história muda continuamente a partir da tela de título, a sequências FMV, a jogabilidade, e de volta, com tempo de carregamento muito pouco. Os tempos de carregamento são mascarados por prefetching a próxima área como o jogador atravessa uma área longa e relativamente sem traços característicos. História A história é contada principalmente em flashback, depois de ter sido moldado com uma cena do Kratos presente em que, de pé no topo do mais alto penhasco na Grécia, como os deuses, lamenta tê-lo abandonado e joga-se nas águas abaixo. Enquanto o jogador começa o jogo três semanas antes deste evento, fundo de Kratos é contada pelo narrador durante o jogo (revelado ser o Titan Gaia em God of War II). Kratos era um guerreiro temível Spartan, e cresceu seu esquadrão cinqüenta e homem em um exército de milhares de pessoas através de estratégia, tática, ferocidade e conquista. No entanto, em uma batalha contra uma horda de bárbaros, seu exército foi massacrada, e, em uma medida desesperada, Kratos ofereceu a sua vida e de serviços para Ares, o deus da guerra, em troca de Ares derrotando os bárbaros. Ares, sentindo um enorme poder de Kratos, aceitou sua oferta e destruiu os bárbaros. Ele também concedeu Kratos Blades of Chaos, lâminas curvas forjadas nos boxes de Hades que foram anexadas a longas cadeias que foram fundidas às armas de Kratos. Kratos então tornou-se servo de Ares, levando seu exército espartano em grande conquista da Grécia. Em uma batalha, eles vieram através de uma vila que adorou Athena e colocar os moradores para a espada, e suas casas para a chama. Apesar de seus pressentimentos próprios e os avisos do oráculo local, Kratos entrou templo da vila e abatidos todos dentro. Infelizmente, depois de sua sede de sangue limpo, ele percebeu que suas duas últimas vítimas foram sua própria esposa e filha; Ares explicou que esta vila tinha sido um teste de poder de Kratos, cortando o último de sua humanidade. A Oracle vila amaldiçoada Kratos, ligando as cinzas de sua família morta à sua pele, o novo revestimento pálido deu origem ao título Kratos "nova", o Fantasma de Esparta ". Kratos renunciou ao seu serviço a Ares e começou a vagar pela Terra, lamentando que as suas obras, respeitando os outros deuses do Olimpo por dez anos. O jogador se envolve em Kratos história como ele está se aproximando da cidade de Atena, em Atenas, sob o cerco de Ares 'exército. Depois empalando as cabeças maciça do temível Hidra, Kratos é abordado por Athena, que quer que ele pare Ares e salvar sua cidade. Kratos concorda com uma condição, que os deuses aliviá-lo das memórias de pesadelo de seus crimes passados, bem como permitindo-lhe redenção. Kratos luta sua maneira através das forças atacantes para encontrar o Oráculo de Atenas, e aprende com ela que Caixa de Pandora pode dar um poder que é mortal para matar um deus. Infelizmente, devido ao medo dos deuses deste poder, a caixa está bloqueado no fundo de Templo de Pandora, construída na parte de trás do Cronos Titan, a quem Zeus amaldiçoado a vagar pelo deserto das Almas Perdidas, até as areias rasgar a carne de seus ossos. Kratos faz o seu caminho para o Templo, derrotando muitos inimigos e escapando das armadilhas muitos construídos no Templo por seu arquiteto enlouquecido, Pathos Verdes III. Ele recupera a Caixa de Pandora, mas sentidos Ares seu sucesso, e joga um pilar de Atenas para o templo, espetando Kratos em uma parede e matando-o. No entanto, Kratos é capaz de escapar do submundo com a ajuda de uma escavadeira misteriosa grave, que refere-se a Kratos como "meu filho". Ele retorna a Atenas, recupera a Caixa de Pandora, e enfrenta Ares. Quando Kratos prova que ele não é apenas um mortal, afinal, Ares faz uma tentativa desesperada de unidade Kratos louco, fazendo-o reviver a morte de sua família. Abertura de um portal, Kratos Ares armadilhas em uma ilusão. Ares recria o templo onde Kratos matou sua esposa e filho, juntamente com imagens da família de Kratos. Ares cria cópias de Kratos que atacam sua esposa e filho. Após este falhar, Ares tiras as Blades of Chaos de Kratos braços, tomando de volta as armas que ele lhe tinha dado, e empala Kratos família com eles. Libertado de sua própria mente, mas sem armas, Kratos está à mercê de Ares até que ele vê uma espada de metal muito grande, que antigamente era usada como uma ponte ornamental dentro Atenas. Com isso, ele se engaja, derrotas e assassinatos seu antigo mestre, o Deus da Guerra. Depois de receber os parabéns dos deuses, Kratos Athena pede para remover os pesadelos de seu passado. Athena explica que os deuses só pode perdoá-lo por seus pecados; os pesadelos, infelizmente, são permanentes. Sentindo-se abandonado, Kratos sobe de volta para os penhascos com vista para o Mar Egeu e, como o jogo vem completo círculo, joga-se sobre a borda. No entanto, como ele quebra as ondas abaixo, ele é puxado para fora por Athena. Ele tem servido bem os deuses, ela explica, e há um trono esperando por ele, que atualmente não tem nenhum ocupante: o trono do Deus da Guerra. Personagens ■ Kratos - O personagem principal, um guerreiro espartano e Demigod que jura vingança contra Ares para traí-lo e para fazê-lo por sua vez suas lâminas em sua esposa e filha. ■ Athena - A deusa da guerra justa e da sabedoria que é o deus mais importante que ajuda Kratos em sua jornada. ■ Ares - o deus da guerra que causou Kratos matar sua própria família, e é agora o alvo de sua vingança. Ele é morto por Kratos no final do jogo. ■ Oráculo de Atenas - Um servo de Athena, que visa ajudar Kratos em sua jornada para derrotar Ares. Foi ela quem disse Kratos da Caixa de Pandora e onde foi localizado, mandando-o através do deserto de almas perdidas para encontrar The Sirens. Pouco antes da batalha final com Ares, o Oracle for encontrado, morrendo e lamentando a queda de Atenas. ■ Grave Digger - Um misterioso homem cavando uma cova na beira de Atenas, sua agenda exata é desconhecida, mas acontece que ele está cavando uma abertura para o Underworld, apenas a tempo para Kratos para escapar daquele lugar. Está implícito que ele é um dos deuses do Olimpo e poderia ter sido o próprio Zeus. ■ Corpo Burner - A primeira pessoa a entrar no Templo de Pandora e em suas próprias palavras o primeiro a morrer. Punido por seu fracasso, os deuses lhe disse para queimar os corpos de quem morre no templo, ele é um imortal do espírito, mas não do corpo, daí o seu rosto em decomposição. Somente o Corpo Burner pode destravar as portas para o Templo de Pandora para Kratos. ■ Pathos Verdes III - Este homem foi um fanático que - de acordo com o Corpo Burner - viveu apenas para servir os deuses, mas enlouqueceu tentando. Ele construiu o Templo inteiro de Pandora, enquanto deslizar mais profundamente em sua loucura eo boato é que ele ainda está vivo, ainda dentro, tentando apaziguar os deuses que o abandonou anos atrás. Para o fim do Templo de Pandora, Kratos descobre que em sua loucura Pathos assassinado sua esposa (temendo que ela iria interferir com a sua conclusão do templo) e depois cometeu suicídio. Semelhanças e Pathos Kratos em que ambos são servos dos deuses que perdem suas famílias e talvez suas mentes em serviço aos deuses do Olimpo. ■ Lysandra e Calíope - No passado eles eram as únicas pessoas que não Kratos medo, mas infelizmente eles foram mortos por Kratos quando ele foi enganado por Ares no massacre do templo de Athena. Eles reaparecem mais tarde como uma cruel ilusão forjada pelo Deus da Guerra, em uma tentativa de derrotar Kratos em uma batalha quando Kratos foi mais forte que Ares pensamento. Eles foram mortos novamente quando o Blades of Chaos foram ordenados a empala-os pelo seu mestre, o Deus da Guerra. ■ O Narrador - Uma voz invisível onisciente que narra a história de Kratos para o jogador em todo cutscenes do jogo. Em God of War II é revelado que o narrador é realmente a voz de Gaia a Titan, que foi assistir exploits Kratos através da história no primeiro jogo. Inimigos comuns ■ Legionários mortos-vivos - exército Ares "dos mortos-vivos. Vestido com a armadura de antigos guerreiros gregos, eles aparecem como esqueletos demoníacas com pedaços de carne em decomposição agarrados a seus ossos. Um inimigo freqüentemente encontrados, às vezes eles vêm em grupos e são muito variados; cedo eles vestem armaduras e espadas exercem pouco curto, mas como o jogo avança, eles começam a aparecer empunhando espadas maiores e mais pesados vestindo armadura, e, eventualmente, acabam exercendo enorme escudos e foices. ■ Mortos-Vivos Arqueiros - uma variedade única de legionários mortos-vivos, eles se envolvem Kratos em combate, atacando-o de longe com flechas de fogo que explodem com o impacto, e não carregam espadas, escudos, ou equipamento de melee outros. Eles geralmente aparecem em pares ou em grupos. Apesar de suas flechas são fortes, e Kratos pode facilmente ser morto em uma barragem deles, os arqueiros estão entre os mais fracos fisicamente dos legionários quando engajados em mão-de-mão combate. ■ Minotauros - Uma espécie de touros antropomórfica, parecendo estar cerca de oito metros de altura. Eles andam sobre suas patas traseiras e levar uma variedade de eixos maciços. Ao longo do jogo, o Minotaurs que Kratos encontros tornam-se maiores, mais poderosas, e mais fortemente blindado e bem armados. Kratos pode matá-los empurrando uma espada na boca aberta e na parte de trás de suas cabeças. ■ Ciclopes - São gigantes com um único olho no meio da testa. Assemelham-se a representação estereotipada dos homens da caverna. Eles atacam Kratos quer com os punhos ou com armas gigantes. ■ Harpias - Monstros com as cabeças dos carecas, mulheres deformadas, e os corpos de morcegos. Eles geralmente aparecem em grandes grupos para atacar Kratos. Individualmente fracos, eles podem facilmente dominar Kratos como parte de um ataque em grupo. Além de morder e cortar Kratos com suas presas e garras, eles podem causar a seus próprios corpos para começar no fogo e Kratos bomba de mergulho. ■ Wraiths - Os fantasmas vingativos das pessoas que morreram em combate opostos Ares; totalmente consumidos pelo ódio em que eles morreram, eles agora atacar qualquer coisa viva que se aproxime deles. Eles aparecem como sem olhos, seres humanos magros de carne em decomposição e de armas de lâmina. Em vez de pernas, a cintura terminar em nuvens de fumaça negra a partir do qual eles flutuam. Eles podem entrar em colapso se a esta fumaça e flutuam sob a terra, explodindo-se abaixo dos pés de Kratos "para atacá-lo. ■ Gorgonas - Humanoide porte, verde, criaturas reptilianas com as cabeças, braços e seios de mulheres e os corpos de serpentes, em vez de cabelos, suas cabeças estão cobertas por massas de víboras se contorcendo. Eles emitem feixes de energia de seus olhos, que pode transformar seres vivos em pedra sólida. ■ Sirenes - Criaturas que se assemelham as mulheres deformadas com franja longa obscurecendo o rosto monstruoso. Vestidos de túnicas brancas que fluem, elas flutuam em torno do Desert of Lost Souls, cantando canções para atrair caçadores de tesouro para eles, e, em seguida, matando disse caçadores de tesouros. Gritos a sua morte emitem ondas sonoras que revelam e abrir o caminho para o Templo de Pandora. Outro grupo de sereias em seguida, ataca Kratos, pouco antes do Templo de Pandora, e, posteriormente, dentro do templo. ■ Sátiros - Giant, cabras antropomórfica 6-7 pés de altura que andam sobre as suas pernas traseiras. Guerreiros habilidosos, eles vestem armaduras pesadas e empunhar bastões gigante ornamentado com grandes lâminas nas duas pontas, que quer usar como eixos ou atacar com movimentos de girar. Eles são os inimigos mais hábeis no jogo em termos de mão-de-mão combate, e os mais capazes de colocar uma defesa sustentada contra ataques de Kratos. ■ Centauros - Agentes do Hades, eles só aparecem na seção de Templo de Pandora construídos para homenageá-lo, e nos boxes de Hades em si. Eles são metade cavalo, metade humana, a sua metade humana é composta de um homem, demoníaca blindados da cabeça até a cintura. As transições da cintura para dentro do corpo de um cavalo, a metade humana do Centauro, tendo lugar de cabeça do cavalo e do pescoço. Eles empunham espadas, lanças e às vezes têm arcos e flechas, que atiram como eles círculo ao seu redor. ■ Cerberus - Gigante, de três cabeças cães demoníacos / lobos cerca de 8-10 metros de altura que respiram fogo. Eles são o inimigo mais poderoso fisicamente que Kratos enfrenta além de Cyclops. Eles também podem gerar Cerberi infantil, que rapidamente amadurecem em Cerberus, se não morto. ■ Sementes Cerberus - Tiny, cachorro-como cães demoníacos que cuspem fogo e são capazes de curvar-se em uma bola, envolver-se em fogo, e bater em um inimigo. Se deixados vivos, eles rapidamente amadurecem em Cerberus. Bosses ■ Hydra - Uma serpente marinha enorme com múltiplas cabeças. Como narrativa principal do jogo começa, Kratos foi atribuído por Poseidon, deus do mar, para matar a fera, que tem sido um desafio a sua soberania por destruir navios e matando marinheiros. Muitos dos chefes de Hydra atacou a frota, forçando Kratos para combatê-las, até que encontrou o Rei Hydra, a cabeça, central maior que controlava todos os outros, que também cura os outros chefes. Kratos mata-lo por empalação é cabeça principal do mastro de um navio, quando o rei morre Hydra, as cabeças menores seguir, se abrindo de forma terrível. O Hydra é o primeiro chefe de God of War e pode ser considerado aquele que iniciou o Deus da tradição War 'para implementar épica, lutas com chefes gigantescos. ■ Medusa - a Rainha do Gorgons aparece como um sub-chefe no início do jogo. Ela está entre o exército de Ares, que assedia Atenas. Seus ataques e aparência são semelhantes às outras Górgonas, mas ela tem mais saúde. Aphrodite considera-la uma abominação e Kratos pedidos de matá-la. Kratos obedece à Deusa e arranca a cabeça e usa-lo contra seus inimigos. ■ Guardião de Pandora - A 20 metros de altura minotauro, esqueleto vestindo armadura quase impenetrável. Ele guarda o túmulo do filho do arquiteto no segmento do Templo de Pandora dedicado a Hades. A julgar pelo fato de que um ballista está presente na câmara do Guardião, foi aparentemente colocada ali como um teste final para quem tinha feito a esse ponto por meio do templo, em uma tentativa de reivindicar a Caixa de Pandora. Kratos mata-lo pela primeira desbastando seu peito e armaduras mão e capacete e, em seguida, disparando a balista para ele, espetando-o para uma porta, em sua agonia, esmaga a besta do casco abrir uma porta selada, permitindo Kratos para prosseguir. ■ Ares - o deus da guerra a si mesmo. Ele é aquele que dá Kratos seu poder, Blades of Chaos e loucura, e um dos responsáveis pela morte da família de Kratos. Ele aparece como o gigante humana, maciça, com cabelo flamejante, vestindo armadura vermelha. Quando Kratos reivindicações Caixa de Pandora e toma todo o seu poder em si mesmo, ele torna-se quase o mesmo tamanho e qualidade de seu inimigo, ea batalha final desencadeia. Em um-em-uma batalha, Ares convoca seis espada como tentáculos para fora de suas costas. Durante sua batalha, Ares Kratos preso em uma ilusão que exigia Kratos para lutar contra seu Doppelgangers, tendo para impedi-los de matar sua família novamente. Embora Kratos conseguiu matar o Doppelgangers, Ares fez o Blades of Chaos para refazer o assassinato de Calliope e Lysandra. Kratos derrotou Ares usando Blade of the Gods, e em seguida empalado ele, levando-o a explodir. Itens e habilidades Armas: ■ Blades of Chaos - lâminas poderosas dadas a Kratos por Ares, o deus da guerra depois de se comprometerem a sua lealdade a ele. Eles são um par de grandes lâminas curvas que estão ligados às armas de Kratos via cadeias. Ele pode balançar-los sobre a greve de inimigos. ■ Blade of Artemis - Este é um grande, lâmina, curvas complicado dada a Kratos pela deusa Ártemis. É muito lento, mas também faz mais dano aos inimigos do que o Blades of Chaos. ■ Blade of the Gods - Kratos usou essa lâmina poderosa para matar Ares. ■ Blades of Athena - Dada a Kratos por Athena no final de God of War. Eles substituem os Blades of Chaos. Magias ■ Fúria de Poseidon - Esta é uma magia dado a Kratos por Poseidon. Que lhe permite desencadear irradiando luz sobre vários inimigos. ■ Olhar da Medusa - Após matar Medusa de Afrodite, Kratos tem sua cabeça, e pode usá-lo para transformar seus inimigos em pedra. {C}■ Fúria de Zeus - Um poder dado a Kratos por Zeus. Ele permite que Kratos para convocar os parafusos de jogá-los em inimigos distantes. {C}■ Army of Hades-Este poder é dado a Kratos por Hades no Templo de Pandora. Com ele, Kratos pode convocar as almas do submundo para atacar quaisquer inimigos nas proximidades. Relíquias {C}■ Rage of the Gods - Uma habilidade que é adquirida para a atualização das Blades of Chaos. O medidor aparece na parte inferior da tela, e quando ele está cheio, você pode ativar "Rage of the Gods". Enquanto ativado, Kratos faz um estrago bem maior aos seus inimigos e também leva menos dano. {C}■ Poseidon Trident - Kratos encontra isso no Templo de Pandora. Isso lhe permite mergulhar, nadar e respirar debaixo d'água indefinidamente sem ser capaz de se afogar. {C}■ Chaves Muse - Ambas as chaves podem ser encontrados no Templo de Pandora e, juntos, abrir uma passagem para uma sala onde Kratos é dotado de uma enorme quantidade de orbs vermelhos, bem como upgrades para a sua vida e medidores de mágica. Tesouros O jogo contém três cenas cortadas desbloqueáveis que servem como possíveis caminhos de continuar a história. Essas cenas são "Birth of the Beast", "Um Segredo Revelado" e "Fate O do Titan". Trajes adicionais para Kratos também são desbloqueados ao vencer o Challenge of the Gods. Outras características desbloqueado após vencer o jogo e fazer certas tarefas são documentários em torno da criação de jogos (como Deleted Levels) e mensagens secretas de Kratos si mesmo. Em God of War 1 trilha sonora, "God of War título End", de Ron Peixe, há uma mensagem secreta em torno de 4:29, em que Kratos se interroga sobre o retorno de seu irmão. Costumes {C}■ Chef of War - Kratos usa o uniforme tradicional do chef, e suas lâminas são substituídas por skillets. Ganha mais mágicos de orbs azuis. {C}■ Bubbles - Equipado em equipamento para snorkeling e empunhando peixes, Kratos mais ganhos em saúde a partir de orbs verde, mas sofre de poder de ataque baixo. {C}■ Tycoonius - Kratos veste seu terno de negócio e utiliza um par de casos breves para a batalha. Mais experiência, mas armor baixo. {C}■ Bastardo Dairy - Strike medo no inimigo com o terno de vaca temido! Ilimitada offsets magia poder de ataque baixo. {C}■ Ares Armor - Enfeitada com o Deus da Guerra armadura, todos de Kratos atributos são aumentados. Trivialidades {C}■ O herói do jogo 2008 do Sparta, desenvolvido para a Nintendo DS, iOS, Android e PSP, empresta muito do Deus da Guerra franquia, mesmo indo tão longe como ser chamado de "Deus sem vergonha of War rip-off". {C}■ Na versão PAL do jogo, houve uma controvérsia menor sobre um pedaço de censura, em que o soldado no Desafio de Poseidon foi substituído por um legionário Undead, que foi esmagado em vez de queimado. Seqüência Devido ao seu sucesso, uma continuação foi lançado no PS2 (God of War II). Depois, três interquels foram liberados, dois na intitulado PSP God of War: Chains of Olympus e God of War: Ghost of Sparta, bem como do jogo para telefones celulares, God of War: Betrayal. O próprio Deus antecipado of War III lançado no PS3, terminando o God of War trilogia. Série de jogos {C}As entradas principais {C}■ God of War {C}■ God of War II {C}■ God of War III Consolas portáteis {C}■ Chains of Olympus {C}■ Ghost of Sparta Telemóveis {C}Traição ■ Outras mídias {C}■ God of War (Film) {C}■ God of War (trilha sonora) Galeria Undo edits Categoria:Série God of War Categoria:Série God of war